


Finally Found My Hallelujah

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- No Voldemort, Arranged Marriage, Auror Sirius, First Kiss, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Pining, Post-Hogwarts fic, Slytherin!Sirius, Wedding Planner-Remus, Wedding Planning, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin had always been good at sorting out dates and special occasions for people, which is why his best friend and Quidditch star, James Potter, talked him into wedding planning once they left Hogwarts.  He lived a solitary, but happy life.  That is, until King Slytherin, Sirius Black, strolls into his office and asks for help planning his arranged marriage.  Remus Lupin is nothing if not a professional, but it's not easy when the groom-to-be was the man Remus had been fantasising about since fifth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Found My Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> So written for a prompt where Remus is a High Profile wedding planner, and Sirius is in an arranged marriage. Pining ensues. (Prompt" http://mercurialsirius.tumblr.com/post/132583728127/lala-lady-elena-mercurialsirius-does-anyone-know ) 
> 
> This prompt got away from me a bit. It went from something that should have probably been AU, to Slytherin!Sirius and old Hogwarts crushes. And maybe it's not nearly as funny as they wanted. So I'm sorry if this is total shit. Er...but I had fun writing it. It got away from me though.

Pulling out his appointment book, Remus Lupin was flipping to the day’s date when his office door burst open and a rather frazzled Lily Potter marched through. Her hair was tied back, but falling out of the bun, and she was pulling her four year old son behind her. She had a smudge of something on her left cheek, and her robes were buttoned crooked, the collar poking toward her chin.

“Remus, I need you,” she heaved.

Hearing the panic in her voice, Remus was immediately on his feet. “What’s the matter? Is everything okay?”

Lily’s jaw was trembling and her eyes wide, watering a bit. “It’s…James is in Scotland for the game.” She glanced at Harry who was busy poking one beady eye of his stuffed black dog, then she leant toward Remus, dropping her voice. “He’s been injured.”

Remus felt his face prickle. “Merlin. How badly?”

“Fairly. Not…it’s not life threatening, but they need me to…” She breathed again. “I need to go down there. They were playing the Prides this afternoon and one of the Beaters—some Slytherin from our year—went after him.”

“Bloody hell,” Remus swore. 

“Are you booked up today? Because I can’t take Harry with me and I…”

“Alright there, Haz?” Remus asked, looking at the boy. “You want to help me this afternoon while your mummy has things to do?”

Harry looked up with his green eyes, his wild black hair as untamed as ever, shaking a bit as he nodded. “Yeah okay.”

“I’ve… I brought…er…” Lily thrust Harry’s pack at him. “It’s charmed, I think I might have packed the entire house. If they need me overnight…”

“Stay. As long as you need,” Remus assured her. He put a hand on her arm, then smiled a little when she collapsed into an embrace. “He’s going to be alright,” Remus said, stroking her hair. “It’s James we’re talking about. Remember in seventh year, second to last game against Hufflepuff? Took a bludger to the face. His glasses shattered, they had to pick shards out of his eye, and he had a concussion which kept him in bed for a solid week. He still managed to score five goals after the hit, _and_ earn Os on six of his NEWTs a fortnight later.”

Lily let out a shaking laugh, her head pulling back to look at Remus. “Thanks, Moony. You always know how to make me feel better.”

He gave her shoulder a pat. “Give him a swift kick in the arse for me once he’s feeling better. And…and keep me posted, okay?”

Lily nodded. “He has the mirror, I’ll call you on it as soon as I know something.” With that, she bent down and gave Harry a stern lecture. “You be good for Moony, you understand? No misbehaving, no sweets before bed. Finish your tea without complaint, even if it’s veg.”

Harry pouted, but he also knew that with Moony he would likely get take-away pizza and hot cocoa with a story before bedtime, so he nodded. “Bye mummy.”

She kissed the top of his head, then rushed into the lobby where he could hear the faint crack as she disapparated. With a sigh, Remus looked down at Harry and put his hands on his hips. “I don’t have too many appointments today. You mind sitting round until they’re over?”

“Nah.” Harry reached for his pack and pulled out a small Quidditch colouring book and his crayons. He hopped up on Remus’ sofa in the corner of the room, busying himself with the task.

Harry had always been rather independent when it came to these things, which is one of the reasons Remus never minded having his godson stay with him. Of course Remus had grown up assuming he might never have children of his own to begin with. He was gay—had been since Hogwarts, and coupled with the fact that he was a werewolf, he wasn’t really a great catch.

He, James, and Peter had finished Hogwarts at the top of their year, coming into a world which had been recently torn apart—and was being pieced back together after the Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated. Dumbledore had led the charge, tracking down Horcruxes the Dark Lord had been creating since he was a student at Hogwarts.

The missions had all been very secret, and Remus, James, and Peter had been too busy pranking the school and the latter two learning to become Animagus to roam with Remus during the full moons to really notice the state of the Wizarding World. And Remus had come out with top marks but still a registered werewolf which left his career and choice of friends very small.

It was James who suggested Remus’ current business—wedding planning. He’d always had an eye for detail. Remus had been the go-to student whenever one of their classmates wanted to surprise a significant other. Valentine’s Day had always been a time when he found his dorm full of students asking how to come up with something to make their lover smile.

So Remus opened up his little business and, surprisingly, did very well. Of course most of the population had no idea he was a werewolf—and as he was his own boss he had to tell no one. And no one wondered why the office was closed a few days a month.

His own personal life was rather quiet. Remus didn’t fall in love easy. He’d only had a few boyfriends during his life, and being just twenty-five he knew there was time. But it had just gone legal to even shag another bloke in Britain as it was, so the concept itself—and being out—was rather new for everyone.

So for now he was single, only a little miserable as he planned future happiness for witches and wizards. But he was making his own money now and able to live a decent life.

Sighing, Remus sank into his desk chair and flipped his appointment book open. His secretary had made the appointment, but Remus found it oddly cryptic. 11.30AM. S.O.B.—Pureblood. 20,000 Galleon budget.

He let out a breath. He had no idea who S.O.B. could possibly be, but that was a massive budget. Clearly this couple would be sparing no expense. He was rather surprised though. The older Pureblood families rarely used wedding planners. They had loads of old wizarding traditions for their—often inbred---weddings. And though most people didn’t know he was a werewolf, they almost all knew he was a half-blood.

Still, he wasn’t about to turn down this sort of fee. He poked his head round the corner to his secretary, Amanda. “Can you cancel all my appointments for this afternoon? Have them rescheduled for tomorrow. I’ll have Harry all afternoon.”

“Of course,” she said with a smile. “You’ve got one coming up in a few moments though? Shall I attempt to contact them?”

He glanced at the clock and saw his appointment would be walking through any moment. “Er no, I’ll take that one, and that’s it. You can go the moment you’re done.”

“Alright, thanks.” She went to work setting owls to his upcoming clients, and Remus turned back to his desk.

Staring at the clock, he saw his appointment would be there any moment, and with any luck, he’d be able to make it quick.

And as if on cue, cracking sounds signalled the apparition of two people in the main room. Remus rose, but before he could make it to the door, he heard a small row ensue.

“…why I have to be here,” said the light voice of a woman. “I mean, why you’re doing this is beyond me.”

“Because you refuse to help and what the bloody _fuck_ do I know about wedding planning.”

“Your mother has offered her help several times, along with your cousin who…”

“My mother is mad as a fucking hatter, and a bitch to go along with it. So unless you want to find yourself covered in dragon’s blood and wearing eternal bond charms, I’d say we leave her out of it. And I won’t even _begin_ to explain why I don’t want any of my cousins involved.”

“Well, why you’ve agreed to it at all is beyond me. But I don’t want to sit in the office of some half-blood. So if you really insist on this, you’re doing it on your own.”

“For the love of…” The voice was cut off by the sound of someone disapparating. 

Remus felt his stomach sink, then with a sigh, he opened the door.

Few things surprised Remus these days. He’d been through enough in his short life to where being rendered speechless was a rare occasion. However, this one was enough to leave him gaping like a fish.

Sirius Black, King of Slytherins, was stood in his front room staring at him expectantly. He looked the same as he had at school, of course. Ridiculously good looking, cheekbones that could cut, a sharp nose set above full lips. His narrow, grey eyes were sat under well-groomed brows, and he wore sharp black robes. He was still a bit shorter than Remus, but that had been the case since fifth year. He’d lost a lot of his Quidditch muscles though, having played Chaser for Slytherin and had been James’ biggest rival.

He was looking at Remus now with a mixture of daring and amusement. “Lupin,” he finally drawled.

Remus swallowed thickly. Sirius Black was one of the few who did know his secret. All because one of his mates, Severus Snape, had managed to follow Remus out through the Whomping Willow—on a dare—though Remus never found out who’d done it. James had managed to save Snape at the last minute, and under threat from Dumbledore, Severus said nothing.

Except the Black brothers—Sirius and Regulus—had somehow managed to come across the information. He knew only because during Charms in their seventh year, Remus had been looking for a quill, and Sirius offered him one. Before he took it, Sirius snatched it back saying, “Oh I forgot, this one is _silver_ tipped.” Then laughed loudly.

When Remus nearly flinched out of his seat, Black stared at him then said, “I’m not a complete prick. I’m only joking.”

Remus refused to take anything from him after that, however, and when he told James about it later, James gave Sirius a thorough hexing.

And now here was, Sirius Black, stood in his front room with an appointment, of all things, for wedding planning.

Remus coughed, then collected himself. “Mr Black, just on time.”

Sirius’ grin went wide as he nodded his head, and Remus stepped back to allow the other man entrance to the office. Striding in with a flourish of his robes, Sirius glanced round, his eyes coming to rest on the small boy who was looking up at him with a curious expression.

“Who’s that?”

Remus blinked. “He’s my godson.”

“He looks just like Potter,” Sirius mused. Then, ignoring the kid, he walked to the chairs in front of Remus’ desk and sat.

_What the bloody fuck,_ Remus wondered to himself as he went to his own chair to sit. “I have to confess,” Remus said after a minute, “I’m not entirely sure why you’re here.”

“To obtain your services, obviously,” Sirius replied. He turned his fist toward himself, examining his nails. “Or do you only service half-bloods and half-breeds?”

Remus winced, and he saw Sirius’ cheeks tinge a faint blush after the attempted insult. “I’m happy to help. Only a bit surprised is all.”

“Right.” Sirius fidgeted in his seat. “My intended likely won’t be joining us. She’s…”

“I heard the row,” Remus interrupted. “Paper-thin walls, I’m afraid.”

Sirius let out a frustrated sigh. “Yes well…she’s a bit of a bitch, really. Reckon that’s why mummy dearest found her for me.”

Remus blinked at him. “So this is an arranged union?”

With a snort, Sirius rolled his eyes. “You honestly think I’d marry someone like that if I had a choice, Lupin? I knew you were thick but…”

“Honestly I didn’t think about you at all,” Remus confessed, deciding he could be a bit mean as well. And a bit of a liar because he’d be a fool if he said he hadn’t thought about Sirius a time or two. Someone that good looking attracted attention from everyone. And honestly he wasn’t a lot like his Slytherin mates. The only reason James hated him so much is because he was good at Quidditch and made James work for it on the pitch. That and he was quick and clever with return hexes, something Severus had never been. “I figured all of you were intermarried and had your own…ways of planning.”

“Normally we do, but as my mother is ill and likely not going to make it much longer, I thought it would be easier if I did something like this.”

For just a second, Remus softened. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

Sirius let out a startled laugh. “Is that actual pity, Lupin? For that woman? Who donated money to that Umbridge bitch for her anti-werewolf petitions?”

Remus felt his throat tighten. “Yes well…luckily for me I’ve found my way round it.”

“So you have. And good on you.”

Remus nodded, realising that unless this was some ages-old, overdue prank for revenge, Sirius actually wanted his help. He grabbed his book and a quill, sitting back. “Alright, Haz? This won’t take long.”

“Mmmhmm,” the boy replied, still colouring away.

Remus turned his attention back to Sirius who had been watching the exchange with mild curiosity. “When is your wedding date?”

“Ninth of March.”

Remus’ chest hitched a bit. That was his birthday, but he wouldn’t say that aloud. “Right. And is there a venue you were interested in?”

“Mother has preferences. Obviously nowhere with a heavy muggle presence. Can’t imagine giving my horrid, hateful relatives that much access to muggles.”

Remus tried not to sneer. “Right. And I see your budget is twenty grand. That should provide a lot of room to work with. Your intended, does she have any preferences?”

Sirius let out a snort. “To not marry me, for one. But she’s a better daughter than I am a son. She’s just anxious to have it over with.”

Remus sat back, closing his book over the quill, and looked Sirius in the eye. He was much the same as he had been, but different. Of course Remus had never taken the time to get to know him, really. Appreciating from afar, there hadn’t been much room to learn who Sirius Black was. And there had been so much inter-house prejudices, especially with the war waging.

Voldemort, after all, had been a Slytherin.

“What?” Sirius snapped, a bit on the defensive side.

“This is unusual for me. Normally the people who come for my services are excited to be married. They have…ideas. They’re trying to plot out a day they’ve dreamt about their entire lives.”

Rolling his eyes yet again, Sirius leant back in the chair, glanced over at Harry who was now dozing against the side of the sofa cushion, then sighed. “Well how was it for you, then? Your dream wedding? Was it everything you hoped for and more?”

Remus gave him a careful, calculated look before he spoke, deciding the truth would best sort out everything. “I’m not married. I’m gay.”

Sirius looked like someone had slapped him. “You’re what?”

“Gay,” Remus said, his tone simple and plain.

“But you…” Sirius stopped himself. “For how long?”

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Remus said carefully, “but since forever. I never fancied girls, and I still don’t.”

“But all the lads at school came to you. Even ones in Slytherin. Even sodding Snape once tried to get you to tell him how to woo Evans!”

Remus snorted a laugh, his head shaking. “Yes. James loved that one. But just because I know how to make blokes look less of an idiot in front of women—which really wasn’t hard at school, we were fifteen for fuck’s sake—doesn’t mean I fancied women.”

Sirius licked his lips, then shifted in his chair. “Oh.”

Remus let out a small sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “So now you’re obtaining services from a werewolf, half-blood, pouf. If you’d like to have your deposit refunded…”

“What?” Sirius asked, sounding almost panicked. “No it’s… I’m not. I don’t have a problem with it. It surprised me is all. There were rumours.”

“Rumours?” Remus unconsciously leant forward a bit.

“Well that you er…were. Good. With women. At school.”

Remus threw his head back and laughed. “Merlin. That’s a new one. Well now you know. So if we could get back to the topic at hand…your own wedding…”

“Er. Right.”

“Is there nothing you’d like to have besides not having it at all?”

Sirius scrubbed his hand down his face, and for a moment, his arrogance slipped and Remus caught a glimpse of something else underneath. Something hidden and weary, and a little scared. But the mask was back in place quickly, and Remus thought maybe he imagined it.

“Maybe you could start me off somewhere, hmm? Like…where do couples usually begin?”

Remus let out a sigh and realised this was going to be a very long meeting indeed.

*** 

After an hour, Remus was making some headway with Sirius’ plans. They would meet the following day for lunch, and Remus would have some floral samples for him, along with a list of vendors they could visit. Sirius was, Remus was surprised to learn, rather insecure when it came to doing anything on his own. Normally the couples would take the lists of vendors, visit them, then return with their preferences. Remus would handle the contracts and the details, and that would be that.

Sirius, on the other hand, whinged and begged, and offered to double Remus’ fee if he went with him every step of the way. “If I do it on my own, Lupin, it’s going to come out fucked up. You know it and I know it. Please. _Please_.”

For whatever reason, Remus found himself unable to tell the other man no. “Alright. But I am increasing the fee. Not double but…”

“Whatever you want, I’ll pay it. Thank you,” Sirius breathed.

Remus saw him to the front room after confirming their next day’s appointment. “You can owl me if anything changes,” Remus said as Sirius started for the middle of the room.

Pausing, Sirius nodded. “Listen I er…thanks. I mean I know this is your job and all that rubbish but…well…”

“I can’t imagine what it’s like to be forced into a marriage,” Remus said to him. “Merlin only knows why you’re doing it. You don’t seem like the sort who’d crack under pressure. Or really give a shit about that old pureblood bullshit. But I do sympathise, Sirius.”

Blinking at the use of his given name, Sirius’ cheeks went a bit pink. “Might not want to mention to Potter I was in a room with his son today. He won’t like that much.”

Remus snorted. “He’s grown up a bit since school, you know.”

There was something that flashed in Sirius’ eyes, but it was gone quickly. “See you tomorrow, Lupin.” And with a crack, he was gone.

Turning back, Remus saw Harry was just getting up, and he walked over to the boy. “Come on, I’m done for the day. You want to stop and get some ice cream before we go back to mine?”

Harry rubbed his eyes, then nodded. “Who was that man?”

Remus gathered Harry’s things, locking up before they walked for the main door. “Oh just someone your dad and I used to know at school.”

Harry waited as Remus set the locking charms on the door, then they headed for the main road. “He liked you.”

Remus blinked. “Er. No, honestly we didn’t get on much.”

“But he gives you the funny look that daddy gives mummy when he wants to kiss her.” Harry waggled his fingers near the side of his face. “All squishy like. Did he kiss you whilst I was asleep, Moony?”

Remus felt his entire body go hot, and he turned his blushing face away from the boy. “No. He didn’t.”

“Oh. Well maybe next time. Sometimes daddy and mummy kiss later after I’m in bed. Maybe he’ll see you tonight after I’m in bed.”

Remus’ blush only increased. “I doubt that, Haz. He’s getting married to a lady soon.”

Harry pulled a face. “Well that’s silly. He likes you, Moony.”

Hard pressed to argue with a four year old who was set in his ways, Remus said nothing as they got ice cream and went back to his flat. His was a mixture of magic and muggle. He had electricity and a telly—which Harry loved—but most everything else ran on charms and spells.

Harry immediately went to the telly to switch it on as Remus changed from his work robes to a more comfortable pair of trousers and old t-shirt. Before checking on the boy, he picked up the mirror James had given him for his twelfth birthday and peered into it. Saying the incantation, it flared to life and he saw a shock of red hair off to the side.

“Lils?”

A moment later, green eyes peered wide at him. “Oh, Remus. How’s everything? Harry behaving?”

“He always does. How’s James?”

“Dreadful,” called a voice from behind Lily. “They won’t let me back out there, Moony. How the bloody hell are we supposed to get to finals without me?”

Remus chuckled. “You’ve got plenty of reserves James. And if the Kestrels don’t make it, there’s always next year.”

“Oy, this is no time for being sensible,” James barked.

“Shut up, Potter,” Lily snapped at him. “Drink your sodding potion and rest. If you ever want to get out of here…”

“Bloody bossy woman,” James muttered.

Remus watched as Lily stood up and headed out of the room. He heard the faint click of a door before her face reappeared properly. “He’s in a bad way. Spine injury.”

“Shit,” Remus breathed.

“They’ve done the best they can, but it’s going to take some time. A lot of time. He can’t walk right now, but by tomorrow he should have most of his feeling back.”

Remus felt his face heat up with panic. “I didn’t realise. Shit. Do you need me and Harry to come up there?”

“No,” Lily said, shaking her head. “Honestly they’ll get him sorted, but he’s likely out for the rest of the season. The idiot says he doesn’t need legs to fly, and he’s seconds away from me hexing him until he can’t wake until next bloody year.” Her voice started to shake. “I knew his job was a bit dangerous but I…”

“Lily,” Remus said in a rush, “it’s alright. He’s going to be alright. He’ll get his head out of his arse and come home and rest up. He’ll be good as new in no time. That’s the beauty of magic, love.”

She took in a shaking breath, then nodded and smiled. “Thank you so much for taking Harry. I really appreciate it.”

Remus shrugged. “Was going to offer for the weekend anyway. He was good during my whole afternoon. I skived off the rest of my meetings so we could spend time at home. That last was a bit…” He stopped, then shook his head. “It was Sirius Black.”

Lily’s eyes widened. “What? Sirius Black? Like Walburga and Orion’s son Sirius Black? Like from family with sodding Death Eaters?”

Remus’ cheeks heated up. “The very same. Though he wasn’t… I mean…he didn’t seem like that. Like them.”

“No. I didn’t talk to him much but he was never very popular in Slytherin. Snape used to complain a lot er…before. You know. Black was always going on about how blood purists were just idiots with nothing better to do.”

Remus shook his head. “Well he’s going through with some arranged marriage. Seems a bit miserable, actually.”

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Lily said, her tone dry. “Either way, be careful there.”

Remus laughed. “You know me. Now get back to your husband. And tell him I said he’d better rest up. I want him back on his feet properly.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you too. And love for James. I’ll have Harry call later.” The mirror went dark, and Remus let out a breath. Tomorrow he would be having lunch with Sirius Black, of all people. And he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

*** 

The door to his flat slammed against the wall, and the young man in the arm chair, one hand curled round tea, the other round a book, gave Sirius a withering glare. “Do you mind?”

Sirius gave his brother a wolfish grin. “I don’t at all, in fact.”

“How did your appointment go?”

“Celeste buggered off,” Sirius said, waving his hand. “Just as well.”

“And the werewolf?”

“Remus,” Sirius corrected, almost mean. “Lunch tomorrow.”

Regulus stared at his brother, then snorted a laugh. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think this was a date, Sirius.”

Sirius turned away before Regulus could see the blushing on his cheeks. He went straight for the liquor, pouring himself three fingers of firewhiskey, then walked back to the lounge where he draped himself across his most comfortable sofa.

“It was odd. Seeing someone from school like that.”

“You’ve seen Potter a dozen or more times at Quidditch matches,” Regulus said, his eyes back on his book.

“Yes well, this was different. He doesn’t know I’m there, and I don’t talk to Potter, do I?”

“But you wish you did,” Regulus muttered.

“Oh fuck off.”

“You fuck off,” Regulus bit back. “It’s not like it’s a secret in this house. If I had a bloody knut for every time I had to hear about Potter and Lupin, I wouldn’t need our mother’s shit inheritance.”

“Maybe I should pay you,” Sirius said, “since you’re no longer the favoured son.”

Regulus gave him a withering glare. “Only because you were too much of a coward to tell her the truth.”

Sirius clenched his jaw, lifting his nose into the air. “Well it’s this, or we can both be poor and she can donate everything she has left to the Society of Werewolf Hunters.”

Regulus winced, then shook his head. “It’s not about the money, Sirius, and you know it. I don’t care if I’m poor. I have a good job. And so do you.”

Sirius let out a long breath. “I just…can we not do this right now?”

“Suit yourself. But I’m not the one who went and sought out Remus Lupin, of all bloody fucking people. You know what will happen if the family finds out, right? They’ll pay him in silver, just watch.”

Sirius winced. “They won’t find out. It’s none of their fucking business anyway.”

Regulus let out another sigh, then shut his book and placed it on the floor near the chair. He rose, giving his brother one last look. “You’ve fancied him—for whatever reason—since sixth year. You really think this is going to do you any good at all?”

Sirius swallowed, then blurted out, “He told me he’s a pouf today.”

Regulus threw his head back, laughing. “I’m not at all surprised. And you’re a fucking idiot. Why don’t you just tell him, hmm? Or better yet, tell Celeste to bugger off and find some other Black to marry—god knows there’s enough of them—and you can work on your first novel, ‘How to Seduce a Gryffindor Werewolf.’”

“I fucking hate you,” Sirius muttered.

Regulus grinned sharply. “No, you really don’t.” Turning on his heel, he left Sirius in the lounge to his own thoughts and misery.

*** 

Sirius was having tea—in the form of take-away from a muggle curry place, when Regulus strolled into his bedroom. He had a copy of the Daily Prophet, and he dropped it onto Sirius’ bed near his brother’s leg.

“Well, that’s interesting.”

Sirius lifted one eyebrow at the paper. “Are you going to be cryptic?”

“Yes, because you can read.”

With a huff, Sirius reached over with his free hand and flipped the paper over. On the front was stood one James Potter with a smile on his face, but the headline above it was less than happy.

**Rising Quidditch Star, James Potter, Grievously injured  
By Rita Skeeter, Jr Correspondent**

**Twenty-five year old Quidditch player, James Potter, was injured today during the match between Pride of Portree and the Kenmare Kestrels. Taking an ill-timed bludger directly to the spine, James Potter went down off his broom, landing twenty feet onto the pitch. Spectators gave varying accounts on the state of Mr Potter as he was rushed from the pitch, and McBride Hospital on the Isle of Skye could not be reached for comment. However it would not be amiss to speculate that should Mr Potter survive these injuries, his Quidditch career is likely over.**

**The Daily Prophet has attempted to reach Mrs Potter for comment, but unfortunately she was not available. James Potter is the only son and sole heir to the Sleekeazy Hair Potions fortune. Should he perish, he will be survived by his muggleborn wife and one son.**

Sirius finished the article, then looked up at Regulus. “Is this the same twat who wrote about our family?”

Regulus smirked a little. “That’s her.”

“So we can safely assume this is about ninety percent rubbish?”

“He was injured. I have a mate who was at the game. It was Yaxley who knocked him in the spine, then threw him from the broom. He has a six game ban.”

“That stupid fuck,” Sirius muttered, staring at the picture of James Potter. He looked a lot like he had at Hogwarts, though maybe a bit more fit, and maybe a bit happier. Sirius wondered what it would have been like had he gone to Gryffindor. It had been a very real, very near thing.

“Well, maybe you can ask your date tomorrow.” Regulus smirked at Sirius’ blush. “I’m sure he has all the details.”

“Fuck off,” Sirius muttered, and Regulus did, but he left the paper behind.

Sirius couldn’t help but close his eyes and wish—as he’d done in the past—that he could go back and have another go at it. Maybe he’d listen to the hat. James had smiled at him on the train that first day. They shared chocolate frogs and liquorice wands. Remus had been sat in the compartment with them, quiet as ever. And Peter. Then the sorting and Sirius had panicked and sealed his fate.

Now he was being married off to some fifth cousin for a vault of galleons so he and his brother wouldn’t starve. He felt pathetic. A right fool. And he wasn’t sure he could go through with it.

*** 

“Haz?” Remus peered one eye open as a small, tousled-haired boy stood over his bed, blinking at him.

“M’hungry.”

Remus scrubbed at his face, then peered at the clock. It had just gone seven, so a reasonable time to wake up. He swung his legs over the bed and reached for his dressing gown. Beckoning the boy along, toward the lounge. 

At the window was the owl with the Prophet, and Remus ruffled Harry’s hair. “Go and give the owl his knut, will you? They’re in the empty jam jar on the sill.”

Harry nodded, taking the paper from the owl as he put the knut in its pouch, then plonked it on the kitchen table whilst Remus heated the kettle with a wave of his wand. “What would you like for breakfast?”

“Tomatoes and bacon,” Harry said, as he always did. The fussiest eater with no real rhyme or reason to what he liked and what he didn’t, Harry liked tomatoes on toast with bacon. No beans, no eggs, no jam.

Remus was already getting the bacon out, though, and had the bread toasting by the time the fat began to sizzle in the pan. Harry sat at the table obediently, waiting, until his eyes widened.

“Look, it’s daddy!”

Remus turned with a frown, then snatched up the paper and started to read the article just under James’ smiling face. With a scoff, he shoved it away. “What a load of rubbish.”

Harry frowned. “What is?”

“The horrid woman who is making up silly stories about your daddy. Don’t worry about it, kiddo. Let’s have breakfast.” Remus tipped the bacon onto a plate, then sliced up a tomato, serving it along with the toast. He fixed himself and Harry a cup of tea, and before long the retched article about James’ possible death-slash-ending Quidditch career was forgotten.

As Harry played with his toys later into the morning, Remus found himself pacing and realised he was acting nervous. Never in his life had he been nervous about a wedding planning. Well perhaps just one—Minerva McGonagall had gotten married to the Minister for Magic two years prior, and had come to Remus for his services. She’d been one of his first ever clients, and he only worried that she might find a way to give him detentions if he didn’t get it exactly right.

In the end, the affair had been very lovely indeed, and she raved about it so much, his clientele had skyrocketed. Don’t let it be said Minerva McGonagall couldn’t utilize word of mouth when she wanted to.

But now he would be working with Sirius Black, and ages-old fantasies left back in old Hogwarts four posters were creeping back. It was surreal, if he was being honest. He hadn’t given Sirius more than a passing thought since they left Hogwarts. Every now and again, when a Black was brought up in the news for something or other, he might remember him. Seeing him in his Quidditch robes on the pitch, or strolling down the corridors. Or their sixth year when Remus had Ancient Runes which James steadfastly refused to take with him, and Sirius ended up sat near the Slytherins with Sirius just inches away. And they might have shared a snicker or two, though they’d never have admitted it back then.

“Oh bollocks,” Remus breathed. He ran his hand down his face. What the bloody fuck was he thinking? Sirius Black was getting married, for Christ’s sake, not to mention obviously not a pouf so there was no chance in hell anyway.

Soon enough the wedding would be done and over and Sirius would be married and have no reason whatsoever to contact Remus again.

So then he could get over this ridiculous crush.

He’d set up a meeting time of half eleven at Diagon Alley. He’d feed Harry lunch there, maybe to the sweet shop for a lolly to keep him occupied, then they’d peruse some of the shops to see if anything caught Sirius’ eye for the wedding itself.

It wasn’t the best. Muggles had a wider variety of wedding items, but as it was a pureblood affair, his choices were limited. But he’d worked under worse conditions.

“Haz?” Remus called, and Harry poked his head round the doorway. “We’re going out for lunch.”

“Are we meeting your funny friend?” Harry asked as he bent low to tie his shoes. “The one who wants to kiss you?”

Remus felt his cheeks go hot. “Do me a favour, kiddo, don’t mention kissing to Mr Black. Okay?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Why? It’s not a lie!”

“I’m not…” Remus let out a frustrated growl. “I’m not saying it’s a lie, love. Just that it’s best not to mention it since it’s not appropriate for work.”

Harry sniffed, turning his eyes up to the ceiling. “I like being inappropriate.”

“Of course you do. James bloody Potter’s son,” Remus muttered. “Well just be good for me, okay? And I’ll get you a sweet.”

Harry perked up at that, and stuck his hand in Remus’ as they went for the floo. Doing it properly with a squirmy four year old who was decidedly against this method of travel was a bit difficult, but they managed to step out of the grate at the Leaky Cauldron, and slip through the alleyway entrance.

The alley was rather quiet, as Hogwarts was in session, which meant no frantic parents trying to buy last minute items before the Express was off. He took Harry by the hand after brushing soot off their clothes, and they headed up the street toward the small café.

As they approached, Remus could see Sirius already sat at a table toward the corner spot. It was shady, which Remus appreciated, and he caught the other man’s eye before he approached. Sirius gave a small glance to the boy by Remus’ leg, and quirked a brow at him.

“Sorry,” Remus said. “I know it’s unprofessional and I promise I don’t usually cart my godson round to business meetings.”

Sirius watched as Harry climbed into a seat, then he shrugged. “I read the paper.”

Remus sneered. “Oh. That rubbish. Well it’s…”

“That Skeeter bitch did several pieces about my family.” Sirius hesitated, then asked, “Is he alright, though?”

Remus spared Harry a glance, then said, “He’ll be fine, I’m sure.” He frowned though, when he saw a look of genuine concern cross Sirius’ face. “It’s best if I don’t…you know…” He looked at Harry again.

Sirius nodded, then said, “Shall we order something?”

“Haz, what are you hungry for?” Remus asked, leaning toward the small boy.

“Um. Poopy.”

Sirius snorted loudly, giving the boy an incredulous look. “He’s kidding, right?”

“No I’m not,” Harry said, crossing his arms. “I like to eat poopy.”

“Merlin’s bollocks,” Remus swore under his breath. “Harry, please pick something sensible. They’ve got loads here. You want chips? A sandwich, maybe?”

Harry eyed Sirius, then said solemnly, “A poopy sandwich.”

Sirius laughed again until Remus gave him a withering look and said, “Stop encouraging him or we’ll be here all day.” With a sigh, Remus sat back in his chair. “They don’t have anything like that, Haz. And if you want that sweet after…”

“Chips and curry sauce,” Harry said decidedly after a moment. Then gave a very cheeky smile to Sirius who, surprising Remus again, winked at the boy.

Nerves kept Remus from having anything more than a cuppa with a pasty on the side. Sirius himself ordered chips just like Harry was having, and shared Harry’s curry sauce.

When the food arrived, Remus pushed his tea to the side and pulled out his ledger to make notes on. “Alright well, as we eat, we can go over some of the ideas I’ve had. I’m not sure what theme you’re going for…”

“Making sure all of my arse-faced, blood purist family members are well and truly hacked off?” Sirius offered.

Remus couldn’t help his snort of amusement. “So Cornish Pixies aren’t off the table.”

“Only question is, where could we get enough,” Sirius replied with a wink.

Remus felt his cheeks heat up. “I might have a contact or two. We could order them for release instead of doves.”

“That would be brilliant, if you’re not joking,” Sirius said.

“Well I think I might fear for my job,” Remus said slowly, “but if you can promise they won’t come after me with silver…”

Sirius flinched, then leant over a bit. “You know I…I never meant…” He swallowed. “That joke I made, it was tasteless. I am sorry.”

Remus waved it away. “It’s nothing. I get worse to this day, believe me.”

Sirius felt his stomach clench. “Must be dreadful. I can’t imagine.”

Taking a breath, Remus shrugged. “Honestly it’s not…it just…it is what it is, you know? And I live with it and I have very good friends who don’t care.”

Sirius nodded as he dipped one of his chips into the sauce, glancing at Harry who was watching him intently. “Alright well…what else can we do? Besides the Pixies?”

“We could go with muggle items,” Remus suggested. “I’ve got space in my schedule this week I believe. We can bang round muggle London and see what we come up with. I do it for half-blood weddings.”

Sirius’ eyebrows went up. “I’ve never…I mean from time to time I’ve gone there. For take-aways. But never had the chance to really you know…see Muggle London.”

Remus shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was a bit. “Really? Well…let’s make a day of it, then? I’m assuming James and Lily will be home by Thursday. Are you free?”

Sirius frowned. “Well I work but…I reckon sometime before tea should be alright.”

Remus nodded, realising he had no idea that Sirius worked, or what he did. But it wasn’t entirely appropriate to ask as it wasn’t his business. Instead he mopped Harry’s face off, then they paid the bill and stood up.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I promised Harry a lolly for behaving,” Remus began.

“Not at all,” Sirius said. “I rather fancy a sweet myself, and I think I’d like to treat as he is a very well behaved boy. Not like his father at all.”

Remus snorted. “Just you wait.”

Sirius grinned a bit, and if he walked a bit closer than would be considered appropriate for professionalism, Remus didn’t say anything. He kept his hand firmly on Harry’s as they walked into the shop.

“Alright Harry, go on and have a look,” Remus began, but his pocket began to grow warm and he realised it was the mirror. “Er…Sirius?”

Sirius looked over from his place near the sugar quills. “Yes?”

“Would you mind watching him for just a second? Just need to check on something.”

“Go on,” Sirius said, nodding.

Remus moved to the corner of the shop where he could still see Harry and Sirius, who were now looking at the massive shelves of differently flavoured and coloured lollies, and pulled the mirror from his pocket. Lily and James were both squashed together.

“Hallo you two.”

“Alright, Moony?” James asked. His eyes looked a bit dodgy, like he was on a load of pain potions. 

“Better than you, I’d imagine. Any word?”

“They’re letting him come home this evening,” Lily said, “but he’s got loads of healing to do. Still can’t walk much.”

“Which is a load of rubbish. If they’d just let me…”

“James!” Lily interrupted. “Anyway, you can bring Harry round after tea, if that’s not too late?”

“Totally fine, Lily. I’m just finishing up a meeting though, so I’ll see you then?”

“Is it with Black?” James demanded, looking just a bit deranged. “If he hexes my son I swear to Merlin I’ll…”

“James, lie down and shut up,” Remus ordered. “Merlin, Lily, how you’re going to survive him being laid up…”

“I know,” she breathed. “See you later, Re.”

Remus shoved the mirror back into his pocket and when he turned, he saw Harry’s finger swiping at his nose, then two fingers swiping along the inside of his wrist. Sirius was staring at the boy, a bemused expression on his face.

“Honestly, Lupin, is he…alright?”

Remus snorted, then reached up and picked the pink and blue lolly from the shelf. “It’s sign language.”

Sirius’ eyebrows raised. “What?”

“Sign language. What Deaf people use.” Remus repeated Harry’s signs. “Pink and blue, he was asking.”

Harry, happy to have been understood, walked off toward a massive machine with candy floss spinning round a stick by itself, creating huge candy floss flowers. 

“Why’d he use it?” Sirius asked after selecting a chocolate lolly. He handed it off to Remus, then picked one for himself.

“His language was delayed,” Remus said with a shrug. “They took him to healers, James and Lily. Couldn’t find anything wrong with him, he just refused to speak. So eventually Lily got tired of trying to understand her son, and taught him to sign.” Remus glanced over at Harry, then said, “One day last year, just round his birthday, he opened his mouth and started talking. Hasn’t stopped much since. But he’ll fall into sign language from time to time.”

Sirius was watching the boy, then shrugged. “Clever witch, that Lily. Cept that she married Potter.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Who’d have been better, you? Snape?”

Sirius pulled a face. “Not my type, Lupin. And Snape is a fucking twat. No one liked him and I wouldn’t have wished him upon anyone. Not even Potter.” Sirius hesitated, then leant in. “Is Potter alright? Really?”

“You actually care?” Remus shot back.

“I’m not completely horrible, you know. I’m not a bloody Dark Lord,” Sirius defended.

Remus felt awful, suddenly, for having let himself assume anything. “I know. I’m…he’s fine. I mean he will be. He sustained a pretty terrible spine injury and Lily’s not saying it, but I can tell they don’t know how bad it is. I don’t think Skeeter’s article was entirely off base when she said his career could be in peril.”

Sirius went a bit pale round the cheeks. “Shit.”

Remus let out a breath. “I think it’s one of those, we’re ignoring it until we know for sure. So if anyone asks, James is very well indeed, and there’s no trouble at all.”

Sirius laughed just a little as they approached the witch at the till. “Noted.” He dug into his pocket and handed over the coins for the three lollies, and a candy floss flower for Harry to have later if he behaved.

After that, the three of them visited a few of the florists, and some of the robe shops to talk about dress robes, but Sirius was uninterested, and was spending more time asking about muggle things until Remus decided he wouldn’t be satisfied until they’d visited London.

“I should be getting him home, and we can do the rest Thursday,” Remus said, marking the appointment in his book.

“Will you be in office in case I need to change anything?” Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. “Tomorrow I’ll be there all day. I have a few appointments.”

“Alright.” Sirius hesitated, then looked down when Harry slipped his somewhat sticky hand into his. “Oh er…hallo.”

Harry grinned at him with a rather blue mouth. “Are you coming home with us for tea?”

Sirius shook his head. “Fraid not. I have to pop by my office.”

“What office?” Harry demanded. “Can I go? Moony can we go?”

“Well I work for the Auror department. Specialising in certain curses and wandless magic. And I’d love to have you, but I think some other time, yeah?”

Harry pouted, but Remus gave him a stern look. “Your mummy and daddy are back tonight. We can’t keep them waiting.”

“Why?” Harry demanded. “They’re probably eating poopy.”

Sirius snorted, giving Harry’s hand a squeeze. “Right foul little mouth he’s got. I like it.”

Harry grinned and Remus rolled his eyes. “Yes well, you’ve encouraged him all day and I’m going to get a bloody howler at my office tomorrow, just you wait.”

Sirius smiled and winked. “Ah but you had fun, didn’t you, Lupin. I am a delight, you know.”

Remus felt his cheeks go hot, and for a second he let himself believe Sirius was chatting him up and there was no wedding in the future. “I’ll see you later, Mr Black.”

Sirius deflated a bit, then straightened his shoulders. “Right. Have a good one, Lupin.” He spun on the spot, and disapparated with a crack.

With a sigh, Remus took Harry’s hand and pulled him along. He ignored the disappointment in his gut, knowing that soon enough Sirius would be a married man, and he would be left with another gaping hole in his life.

*** 

Remus was sat at the Potter’s table with a cup of tea between his hands. Harry was dozing in James and Lily’s bed with his dad, who was still on a heavy amount of pain potions. Lily looked exhausted, but better than she had in the mirror during James’ stay in hospital.

“Thanks for this,” Lily said as she took a seat with her own tea. “For the last couple days.”

Remus shook his head. “Honestly, what else would I have done? He’s my godson, Lily.”

She smiled. “I know. It’s just…” She stopped and sipped her tea for a moment. “Getting that owl was the most terrifying moment of my life. And I had to hold it together because Harry was right there. But honestly, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him, Re. And this ruddy, stupid fucking sport is so…”

Remus leant across the table and put his hand over hers. “I know,” he breathed. “But he also runs round with a sodding werewolf every full moon, and has done so since fifth year. And James loves Quidditch, but he loves you and Harry more.”

Lily swallowed, then nodded. “I know he does. He wasn’t happy about being stuck in hospital and sent home for the rest of the season, but I think when the injury sunk in…and how close he was to not being okay, he realised maybe he was being a bit…daft about it.”

Remus snorted a laugh. “That’s Jamie.”

“Right now he just needs to get back on his feet. Literally. They’re not sure the damage done, exactly. Regrowing and mending bones is one thing, but the spine, the brain, all those are…delicate.”

Remus nodded. “I know, Lils. But the point of it is, he’s alive. And if he has to give up the sport, he’ll be okay. He’ll do something else. You two are what make him really happy.”

She flushed a little. “You’re too good to us. You know that?”

Remus flushed, but rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure.”

There was a beat of silence before Lily then said, “So that Sirius Black, huh? Didn’t you used to fancy him a bit back at school?”

Remus’ face went very red, and he looked away. “Not…I mean. He was a git back then. Always.”

“Yes,” Lily said slowly. “But ridiculously fit as well. Is he still?”

Remus stared down into his tea cup. “Maybe a bit. Hard to notice.”

“Liar,” she teased. “So how is it? Working with King of Slytherins?”

Remus snorted a laugh. “Funny how he was called that, but everyone in Slytherin hated him.”

“Only a bit. And mostly because they were jealous he was so good looking. Him and that brother of his.”

“Well he’s still good looking, and he’s…well…not bad. Harry liked him.”

Lily’s eyes went wide. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Remus grinned at her. “Might have told me Black wanted to kiss me.”

Lily choked on her sip of tea, holding her hand over her mouth. “He didn’t!”

Remus blushed harder. “He said Black was looking at me the way James looks at you before he wants to snog your face off—in so many words. Bit ridiculous. I mean, he’s straight.”

Lily’s eyebrows went up. “No he isn’t.”

Remus blinked at her. “Er. What?”

“He’s not straight. Remus, he was a pouf even before we learnt about your preferences. He just…well never did anything about it, did he? Because of his family? He got thrown out of his house when he was sixteen though, for being caught snogging some boy in his house. Lived with his uncle until he was seventeen before his mum took him back in.”

Remus felt his entire body go hot. “So why’s he bloody marrying some woman?”

“Well, Black family and all that,” Lily said with a wave of her hand. “I mean, I am a bit surprised he’s giving in to them. He was never the sort. Before Severus and I fell out, he was always going on and on about Black rebelling against his family.”

Remus licked his lips. “Er. Well that’s…”

Lily gave a small giggle. “Maybe you should go for it.”

Remus choked a little, his head shaking. “James would kill me.”

Lowering her head, Lily dropped her voice very low. “He wouldn’t. James always had a bit of a thing for him, truth be told. Found Black impressive.”

Remus’ cheeks went hot again. “But they hated each other.”

“Well yeah,” Lily said, “but James hates anyone who can be better than him at magic or flying, and Black was both. I always thought if I got the pair of them locked in a room together they’d either shag or come out best mates.”

Remus was gobsmacked, and struck silent. “Er. I… er…”

Lily gave him a casual shrug. “Just something to think about.”

“I’m planning his _wedding_ Lily.”

Her eyes twinkled as they met his. “Yes well…he’s not married yet, is he?”

*** 

Sat at his desk, Remus checked over his schedule once more. His last client had just gone, and he had a full hour for lunch before his next. He was just about to get up and head out for the chippy round the corner when his secretary called out that he had a visitor.

Remus frowned, but waved his wand at the door and it opened. To his surprise, Sirius Black stood there holding a paper sack in his arms. “Busy?”

Remus blinked, then coughed. “Er. No.”

Sirius grinned widely and stepped in. “Good. I bought lunch.” He plonked the paper sack on Remus’ desk and began to unpack curry. “It’s tikka masala. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Er.” Remus was completely confused, but wasn’t about to turn Sirius down. “No that’s…lovely.”

With a grin, Sirius handed Remus a plate, and they began to dish out the curry, rice, and naan. “Kid’s back home, is he?” Sirius asked after some time.

Remus nodded as he swallowed a bite of the food. “James and Lily got home last night. I think he was happy to see them.”

Sirius looked at Remus for a long time. “And er…James?”

Remus felt his face heat up a little at the memory of what Lily told him the night before. He cleared his throat, then waved his wand at the kettle perched on the small table. “He’s doing alright. Still not sure how bad the damage is.”

Sirius flinched. “He was the only one who could ever match me. On the pitch.”

Remus smiled just a little. “He knows.”

Sirius looked away. “I er…I’ve followed his games. Quidditch was fun, but it wasn’t for me, you know? But Potter…he breathed it.”

“It was his religion for sure,” Remus said with a small chuckle.

“Will he be alright? If he has to quit?”

“Yes,” Remus said slowly. “He loves his wife and son more than the sport. He’d rather be alive to be with his family than a dead legend.”

Sirius blinked, then smiled. “Reckon that’s fair. I mean, he seems like he’s done alright so far, yeah? With that kid.”

Remus snorted a laugh. “Harry is something else, that’s for sure.”

“Seems to like you a great deal.”

“He does,” Remus said with a nod. “Of course, I’ve been around since he was born so he was bound to get used to me at some point.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, but was grinning. “Yeah, it couldn’t have anything to do with the fact that you’re not so bad yourself, Lupin.”

Remus’ entire body went flush and he cleared his throat. “Yes well, his judge of character is…interesting.”

Sirius leant over the desk a bit and waggled his eyebrows. “Why? Because he thought I was alright to, for a filthy Slytherin?”

Remus met the gaze for a second. “You’re not a Slytherin anymore, you know. We’re not at school.”

That gave the other man pause, and eventually Sirius sat back and finished off his lunch. “Yes well, old habits die hard, I suppose.” He took a breath. “Nearly wasn’t, in the end. A Slytherin.”

Remus stared at him. “Sorry?”

“Well you remember my sorting, don’t you? I was first of all of you lot. We er…had got on okay on the train ride over.”

Remus nodded, remembering very well that first ride on the compartment. “Yes. We did.”

“Potter was sure he was to be in Gryffindor. You were…well…you seemed just happy to be there. That Pettigrew bloke as well. But I kept thinking what if we were all in the same house? Then the hat was sat on my head and it kept whispering about Gryffindor and I panicked. Nearly started crying—and could you imagine if I’d done that?” Sirius let out a shaking laugh, but Remus found no humour in the situation. “Hat stall. Thirty five long minutes I argued with that sodding thing. Eventually I told it my mother would likely kill me—literally—and it gave in.”

Remus let out a puff of air. “Christ. Well you know Peter had the hat stall as well. Wanted to put him in Slytherin just as much as Gryffindor. In the end he went with us.”

Sirius looked at Remus for a very long time. “Yours was much shorter.”

Barking a small laugh, Remus shrugged. “Yes well, I reckon when you’ve dealt with being a werewolf since you were a toddler, you’re bound to be a bit on the brave side.”

“Toddler?” Sirius asked with a sharp breath. “It was really that long?”

Remus gave a slow nod. “My dad was less than friendly about werewolves. Opened his mouth to the wrong one. It was a punishment.”

“Jesus shitting Christ,” Sirius breathed.

“Bloke turned out to be a Death Eater too. In the end.” Remus winced at the memory, shaking his head. “Was arrested. No idea what happened to him.”

There was a long pause before Sirius spoke again. “My brother got disinherited by my mum when he turned in my cousin.”

“Bellatrix,” Remus offered.

“The very same. She was always fucking mental though, that one. Less than kind when I was growing up. I wasn’t sorry to see her go.”

Licking his lips, Remus got up to pour two cups of tea whilst Sirius got rid of the remnants of their lunch. He offered milk and sugar, and they sat back down, mugs clasped in front of them. “Well at least it was over before it got ugly. My place at Hogwarts was always very precarious. After that incident with Snape…”

“He thought you and James were shagging,” Sirius blurted out. “Wanted to catch you two at it so he could prove to Lily why she should be with him instead.”

Remus blinked. “I thought it was a dare. He’d said…”

“It was my fault,” Sirius blurted. “I mean, I had worked it out, you know. I wasn’t an idiot. Full moons and you looking like you’d fallen into a wood chipper. I just sort of…told him if he thought he was so clever, outing a pouf, he should just go for it. I was angry at him.”

Remus felt himself tense up. “If I’d bitten him or James, I would have been put down.”

Sirius flinched hard. “Fuck. I didn’t…I er…”

Remus felt his anger wash up through him, then flow out and away. “It’s alright. Nothing happened. James managed to sort it out, in the end.”

Sirius blinked, not able to meet his gaze. “I’m still sorry. I never meant to…he was just…such a bloody git. So hateful. Always chatting shit about poufs and everything and I…” Sirius stopped, closing his mouth with a hard click.

Remus went for it, then, unable to help himself. “Lily told me. What happened in sixth year.”

Sirius stared at him hard. “Ah. Of course she’d know. Snape and his fat fucking mouth.”

“Well I don’t…I mean I don’t care, of course. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Sirius repeated with a slight sneer.

“I just suppose I wish you’d found a way to be happy, Sirius.” Remus set his tea cup down and leant toward him a bit. “You shouldn’t have to be miserable. To through with some wedding to someone you don’t love or fancy. You deserve better.”

Something happened then, a shift in Sirius, and his face went hard. “Don’t pretend like you know me, Lupin. We weren’t friends. We weren’t friendly.”

Remus blinked, like he’d been slapped. “I only meant…”

“I don’t want your pity. Not from someone like you.” He was up on his feet then, and making his way toward the door. “I’ll be in touch.” And then he turned on the spot, disappearing with a loud crack.

Sitting back Remus stared at the empty chair Sirius had just occupied and wondered how it had all gone so poorly.

*** 

Regulus noticed the sour look on his brother’s face when he got in. Knowing Sirius didn’t take well to pity, he instead went and grabbed two beers, handing one over. “What did you fuck up today?”

Sirius gave him a withering look, but let out a breath. “I might have brought Lupin curry for lunch.”

Regulus quirked a brow as he lowered himself to the sofa and kicked off his boots. “And?”

“And then we chatted. About nothing really. Hogwarts. My hat stall. He knows I’m a fucking pouf.”

Regulus snorted into his bottle, then took a long drink. “Did he try and snog you?”

“Er. No.” Sirius rubbed his face hard before cracking the top of his own beer and taking a drink. “He said he wished I could be happy.”

“What a twat,” Regulus said. “I mean, Merlin forbid you ever do anything to make you happy.”

Sirius gave him a withering glare. “Fuck you.”

“Thanks, but I’ll pass.” Regulus shifted so he was lounging length-wise along the cushions. “So then what?”

Sirius let out a groan, slumping down in the armchair. “Then I basically told him to fuck himself.”

Regulus choked on his drink, sitting up a bit. “You did what?”

“Well not in so many words. I told him he didn’t know me. And I left.”

“So he had a meal with you, and was nice to you—the bloke you’ve been pining for since you were bloody sixteen—then said he wanted you to be happy, and you told him to fuck off and left him there.”

Sirius gulped, his face a funny red colour. “Yes well. We always knew what a colossal fuck-up I am, Reg. Nothing new there.”

Regulus stared at him for a long time, then threw his head back and laughed. “You are, without a doubt, the most pathetic creature on his earth, Sirius. Like…it’s a fucking miracle you’ve made it in life this far.”

“Oh you know what…”

“Spare me,” Regulus said, waving a dismissive hand at his brother. “You should grovel when you meet him for your wedding shit tomorrow. Then maybe snog him stupid in some shitty muggle pub, then call off your wedding to Celeste and go make little werewolf babies or something.”

“That’s…”

“The best idea you’ve heard all year?” Regulus interrupted. “I know. Now piss off, you’re putting me off my mood.”

Sirius glowered, but got up from his chair and went back to his bedroom. The truth was, he did feel dreadful about what he’d done. But Sirius had always been hot-tempered and being pitied was the worst thing anyone could do to him. He’d sacrificed everything he’d ever wanted and loved to be a somewhat decent son—if not rebellious and ridiculous at times. And Lupin had been right. He’d never let himself be happy. But the truth was, never felt like he deserved it.

*** 

Thursday came round, and Remus was half-sure Sirius was not going to show up. But as he was stood at the entrance to muggle London, he glanced at the crowd and saw Sirius Black striding toward him.

He wasn’t sure how the other man planned to dress. He’d forgotten to mention that robes wouldn’t be proper, but Sirius had come prepared. And bloody hell he looked good. He wore jeans with a white shirt, and had a leather jacket hugging his well-defined shoulders. His motorbike boots clacked on the cobbled streets, and he was wearing a slight grin as he approached.

“Lupin,” he said with a lazy smile. The attitude had shifted dramatically since the afternoon before.

Remus, who was dressed in trousers and a jumper, nodded to him. “Er. Hallo, Sirius. Glad you could make it. I wasn’t sure you’d er…be showing up.”

Sirius had the decency to look at least a little contrite. “Right yes. Sorry about that. It had been a rough day.”

Remus decided that although it was a lie, he’d let it go. “It’s fine. Honestly we have a decent amount of work to get done, and if we want to make any headway on your wedding plans…”

“Actually,” Sirius said, sliding up a bit closer than was proper, “I was hoping we might get some food and maybe a pint. I had a shit day again at work, and I could use a bit of winding down.”

Remus hesitated, then shrugged. “So long as you promise not to get all cross and disappear again.”

“Oy,” Sirius complained, “I said I was sorry.”

Remus nudged him with his elbow. “I’m joking. Come on, I know a good place round the corner.”

With that, he led the way through the Leaky Cauldron, out onto the street, and round the corner to the local. They were able to find a quiet table near the back, and Remus ordered a couple of pints and chips to share.

“We can get something proper, if you want,” Remus offered as the chips and pints were delivered.

Sirius shook his head, smiling. “This is perfect, actually.” He took a long drink, letting out a satisfied sigh. “So, week going alright?”

Remus shrugged. “Well as it ever does. I’ll be over to the Potters this weekend to see how James is healing up. Might take Harry for the weekend.”

“They’re lucky to have you, you know.”

Remus laughed. “So Lily reminds me when I give her and James time for a long shag.”

Sirius choked a bit on his beer, and grinned. “I could see that. Heard those kids are a bit of a damper on the sex life.”

Remus shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. Haven’t really got one to speak of, and honestly it’s not usually worth it. I mean considering my preferred type of shagging was only just barely not considered a criminal act…”

“Right,” Sirius said. He coughed a bit, then changed the subject. “So tell me about the most barmy wedding you’ve ever done.”

Remus blinked, then smiled. “Well, probably the one for the Minister for Magic.”

Sirius’ eyes went wide. “The what? That old codger…”

“And Minerva McGonagall.”

There was a long pause before Sirius blurted, “You’re shitting me?”

Remus shook his head, a pleased grin spreading across his face. “I’m not. It was one of my first, actually.”

“Minnie got married? Oh break my heart, why don’t you, Lupin.”

Remus’ grin got wider. “I forgot you used to call her that. To her _face_.”

Sirius chuckled. “She was a good sort, wasn’t she? I mean, I think she’d have taken more points off me if I hadn’t been so good at Transfigurations. Got the highest marks on both OWL and NEWT that she’d ever seen. Told me just before I left.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “And not even a little bit arrogant about it.”

“Oy, it’s not like you’re not proud of your DADA marks.”

Remus laughed. “Well loads of good they did me now.” He finished his pint, saw Sirius had as well, and nodded at the server who ordered two more. “Honestly though, I was always envious of your skill.”

Sirius looked at him for a long time. “We had a class together.”

“Ancient Runes.”

“Sat close by. You copied off me a few times.”

Remus flushed. “Might have. You were better than me.”

Sirius laughed a bit. “You were shit at paying attention, which was your problem, Lupin. But I didn’t mind.”

Remus lifted a brow as the pints were delivered. “Really?”

“Absolutely really.” Sirius stared at him for a long time, then they began to drink again.

Four pints total before they left, and it was rather late. In fact, most of the wedding shops were closed up, and eventually Sirius dragged Remus into a manky old record shop where he bought a couple of albums.

“I love muggle music,” he breathed, clutching the sack to his chest. “It’s…there’s so much heart in it, you know? Much more feeling.”

Remus smiled. “Wizards lack that, do they?”

“We’re repressed,” Sirius said, his voice solemn. “We solve things too easily by the flick of a wand. And our traditions and customs are rubbish.”

“Like marrying cousins to keep your family line?” Remus offered.

Sirius froze, looking at Remus very carefully. “There’s more to it.”

“I suspected as much,” Remus said. He reached out, feeling bold from the liquor, and squeezed Sirius’ shoulder. “It’s alright, though. I mean…whatever you choose. It’s alright.”

Sirius gulped, then started walking again, though he noticed Remus was still holding him. “I was never brave enough. I think that’s why the hat agreed with me, in the end. Never brave enough to stand up to anyone.”

“That’s not true,” Remus said. “You rebelled against your family, against your house. I always envied that. I spent most of my school career in desperate fear someone would find me out. When you took the piss about the silver quill…”

Sirius stopped abruptly, turning to face Remus, and his hands went up, cupping the sides of Remus’ neck. “I’m so fucking sorry. I mean…I really am. I have such a shit way of showing people I want to…want…” He shook his head, and Remus’ entire body was so flush, he swore it would catch fire. “I wanted you to know I thought you were okay. That you were a good sort and I wish…fuck I wish I could just go back and…” He lowered his gaze.

Remus stepped a little closer. “Sirius.”

Sirius looked up. “I…should… we should. Go.”

Remus flinched a bit as Sirius let him go, but nodded. “Right. Er, we can reschedule since everything’s closed. How about Saturday?”

“That’s fine.”

They walked, shoulder-to-shoulder back toward Diagon Alley. Remus felt his breath catch every few steps, but he kept moving, afraid to disrupt the fragile moment between them. They reached the side of the Cauldron, and Sirius turned to him.

“Alright so. See you?”

Remus nodded, standing back a bit. Sirius turned to go, and something in Remus snapped. “Sirius. Wait.”

The moment stretched out, surreal and almost eternal. Sirius turned, then in the flash of an eye he was _there_ in front of Remus. Taking him by the front of the shirt, he dragged Remus down the dark alley, pressing him to the wall. He was a few inches shorter, but stood high on his toes with either hand pinned to the dirty bricks, and his nose was just a breath away from Remus’ cheek.

“I…” Remus gulped.

One of Sirius’ hands peeled from the wall, his fingertips dragging down Remus’ cheeks. They ghosted across his warm skin, under his bottom lip, and Remus let out a shaking breath. “I fucking…” Sirius’ voice sounded shattered. “For so long, for years, Lupin, I imagined doing this. Just pinning you to the wall and snogging you stupid.”

Remus swallowed thickly. “I’m not stopping you. I’m not.”

And then it happened. Remus had been so certain Sirius was going to panic again, but instead the shorter man closed the gap between them. The kiss was a little rough, teeth clacking, a hand fisted into the front of Sirius’ shirt, holding him tight there. Sirius took a careful step closer, wedging his knee between Remus’ thighs which made their hips slot together so hard, Remus gasped into Sirius’ mouth.

“Fuck,” Remus mumbled against Sirius’ lips.

Sirius was still kissing though, hot tongue tangling with Remus’, needy and almost panicked. Sirius’ hand was still holding on to Remus’ face, the other pressed hard against the cold wall. And it stretched on for so long, Remus wondered if it would ever stop.

Then it did.

“I…” Sirius pulled back a few inches, his grey eyes searching amber ones. “I’m sorry,” he breathed.

“Why?” Remus asked, sounding just as stunned.

Sirius shook his head. “This isn’t…this wasn’t fair. I want…” He let out a frustrated growl, stepping all the way back to run his hands into his hair. “Fuck I want you.”

“I return the sentiment, believe me,” Remus said, a little afraid to move.

Sirius shook his head. “I can’t do this though. I’m…”

“Getting married,” Remus offered.

The laugh Sirius gave carried a note of hysteria, and he flung his arms into the air. “Fuck. Why can’t I just leap?”

“I think you did already. A bit.”

“I need to…I have to…” Sirius looked at him with wild eyes. “I’ll come by. Or send an owl. Or something. But I have to go. I need to…” He didn’t finish that sentence either, and with a short spin, he was gone.

Stood against the wall cold, alone, and fiercely turned on, Remus bowed his head and wondered if he actually would hear from Sirius Black ever again.

*** 

**Two Months Later**

It took four full weeks before Remus stopped thinking about Sirius every moment of every day. Three before he stopped replaying the kiss in his head in painful detail. And by the end of the second month, he only vaguely wondered if Sirius might call on him every time there was a cancelled appointment for S.O.B. in his book.

The wedding was still on. It was reaching the end of February now, which meant the Black wedding was only weeks away. The plans hadn’t even got started, let alone finished, and Remus was only wondering if he would have to return the galleons and let Sirius to his pureblood rituals.

He didn’t have the bollocks to owl though.

It was Sunday lunch at the Potters, a tradition which was started after Remus and James stopped flatsharing and James got married. Usually Peter joined them, but he’d met a girl and was on holiday with her, so it left Lily, James, and Remus sat outside at the Potter’s small breakfast table watching as Harry rode round on his small training broom.

“I need to go sort out my cake,” Lily said after a moment. She gave her belly a pat, and Remus noticed it was just a bit bigger than normal.

He didn’t say anything though, as she got up. Then, turning to James, he quirked a brow. “So when are you going to tell me? Officially?”

James had the nerve to look sheepish. “We had an incident a few months back. Miscarriage.”

“Oh. Shit,” Remus breathed.

“It’s alright, it wasn’t planned, you know? She was only about four weeks gone, the healers reckoned. But I think she’s a bit nervous to tell anyone too soon.”

“I’m so sorry,” Remus said.

James reached over and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Don’t worry, mate. I mean it was unplanned, of course. I think we’re both a bit nervous, what with my injury and all.”

Remus nodded. James was still not on his feet fully. He hadn’t regained total feeling in his legs, his steps difficult and he was walking relying heavily on crutches. But he was making progress. The healers at St Mungo’s assured him he’d probably make a full recovery within the year. What it meant for Quidditch remained to be seen, but for now James was just happy to be with his family.

“So are we going to talk about you and this…sort of gloom you’ve been in?” James asked, changing the subject.

Remus blinked. “Er. No?”

“Moony,” James chastised. “You know brooding does terrible things to your complexion.”

Remus swallowed. Then sighed. Then ran his fingers into his curls. “How are your mum and dad? Are they enjoying India…”

“Don’t make me hex you,” James threatened.

Remus let out a growl. “Fine. I…I’ve not heard from Sirius Black. And…” He had meant to tell his best friends, but couldn’t bring himself to say it, so he’d spent two months moping all on his own. “We kissed.”

James blinked at him. “You. And Sirius Black?”

Remus nodded, feeling even more miserable. “We met to look at muggle wedding things—he wanted to plan a wedding which would upset his family, you know? But we stopped and had a few pints, and the next thing you know, we were shopping. And then he started to leave and before I knew what was happening, we were snogging in an alley. Then he left and I haven’t heard from him since. He’s getting married in eleven days.”

James stared at him, then threw his head back to laugh. “Merlin’s fucking beard, Remus.”

“Daddy!” Harry cried. “You said I can’t say that.”

“And you can’t,” James reminded the boy. “Go back to your broom.”

Harry scowled, but hopped back on and began to skim the grass with his small feet.

“You know,” James said slowly, “this was a long time coming. I used to bet Pete you and Black would have a real go of it one evening. The looks you two used to share.”

Remus shook his head. “You’re fucking mad, Potter. We didn’t share looks.”

“The hell you didn’t. It was so obvious. You pined all through school.”

Remus felt his face heat up. “I hate you.”

“Nah. You love me.” James sighed, then reached over with a grunt, pulling the paper up from under Lily’s chair. “Have you seen this, by chance?” He shoved the Prophet over to Remus who opened it up.

There, on the inside page, was a photo of Walburga Black. She looked sallow and mean as ever, and then Remus realised it was an obituary notice. “Oh. Shit.”

“Just last week, apparently. Survived by her two unmarried sons. The Black wedding has been, until further notice, cancelled.” James slapped the side of the article with two fingers.

Remus’ hands began to tremble, and he set the paper primly down on the side of his empty plate. “Well, that doesn’t matter. He’s not been to see me at all.”

“And you think it would be out of line to see him?” James challenged.

“I don’t even know where he lives.”

“Easy enough to find out.”

Remus gave him an incredulous look. “James Potter, are you encouraging me to go after Sirius Black? Of all people?”

James shrugged. “You fancy him, Moony. You do. And far be it from me to stop you from being happy. Besides,” he added after a second, “I never thought he was all _that_ bad.”

Remus barked a laugh. “You hated him. You bloody couldn’t stand him.”

“I had my reasons. But none of them were because I thought he was a dreadful person. You know he and his brother actively worked against the anti-werewolf regulations? Regulus was blacklisted from ministry jobs after that, and Sirius was kept on as a specialist only because of his skills with wandless magic. It was dead useful during the Death Eater hunts.”

Remus blinked at him. “How the bloody hell do you know all this?”

James shrugged. “The minister is a huge Kestrels fan.”

Remus dragged his hand down his face. “So you reckon I should just show up there? Just…on my own? What the hell would I say?”

James lifted an eyebrow. “You could try, hallo Sirius, I fancy the pants off you. How would you like to go for a shag?”

“I hate you so much,” Remus moaned.

James grinned at him. “Nah. You really, really don’t.”

*** 

“You have twenty four hours to get your head out of your arse,” Regulus threatened as he burst into Sirius’ room. “I will no longer allow you to torment me with shitty, maudlin muggle music and heaving sighs. Get the bloody fuck up, have a shower, then go find that blasted werewolf and fuck him.”

Sirius, from his place on the bed beside an old take-away container and a handful of empty beer bottles, blinked up at his brother. “Don’t start…”

“I bloody well will start. You snogged him, you cancelled the wedding, mum died, the galleons are gone. Nothing is stopping you except the fact that you’re a fucking cowardly twat.”

“It’s been two months…”

“And he’s been single for-bloody-ever. I doubt that changed in a handful of weeks. You told me yourself he wanted you. You did all this for him.” Regulus’ eyes went dark. “If you don’t go after him, I will. I’ll drag his furry arse right here to this flat myself. And I know you don’t want him to hear what I have to say about the two of you.”

Sirius gulped, then sat up and sniffed his shirt. “Merlin, I could use a shower.”

“Or twelve,” Regulus. “Stop pretending to be a tramp and get clean and go find him.”

Sirius didn’t know what about this lecture that changed things, but he found himself brushing past his brother and heading for the shower. It was hot, the soap smelled good, and washing the grime from a good long mope from his hair felt wonderful.

He had been acting like an idiot, and he knew it. Since the kiss he could think of nothing but Remus Lupin, and he _had_ done all of that for him. He really had. He’d told Celeste she could find another Black to marry, and he’d told his mother to sod-off right before she died.

The inheritance was gone, but he hadn’t had access to it anyway, which meant his state of funds was exactly as it had been. He and Reg still had their little flat, and things were fine. Except he was lonely and pining and felt like the world’s greatest prat.

“Sirius,” called a voice through the door, “get dressed and come into the lounge.”

“Fuck off, Reg,” Sirius moaned.

“No I won’t. And hurry.”

With a huff, Sirius washed off a final time before slinging a towel round his waist and marching into his room. He shrugged on a shirt, pants, and jeans, then gave his hair a scrub until it was no longer dripping. Letting it fall to the floor, he ran his fingers through the long locks before padding barefoot into the lounge.

Then he froze.

Sat on his sofa primly, holding a cup of tea, was Remus Lupin. He looked decidedly nervous, but was giving the slightly wet Sirius a curious look.

“I. Er.”

“Eloquent as ever,” Regulus sneered. “What I think he means to say is, Hallo Lupin, nice to see you after all this time.”

Remus rose from the sofa, abandoning the tea on the small table, and crossed the distance between them. “It’s good to see you as well. I had to call in a favour for your address. I hope you don’t mind.”

Sirius was slowly coming back to himself. “Er. No it’s…fine.”

“I’d say take him to your bedroom, but you might not want him to see what a slob you are.”

Sirius blushed, glowering at his brother. “Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“Not really,” Regulus said with glee.

“Well find something. Out of the house, preferably.”

Regulus shot Sirius a V, but grabbed his cloak and after a moment, slammed the door on his way out. When he was gone, Sirius let out a small, uncomfortable laugh and turned back to Remus.

“Sorry to just drop in. I would have owled, but I wasn’t sure you’d see me.”

Sirius licked his lips, then breathed out. “I would have. I…I wasn’t sure I should. See you, that is. After everything.”

Remus’ hands twitched, then in a bold move, they moved up to rest against Sirius’ chest. “I was hoping you didn’t mind our kiss so much.”

“Oh.” Sirius breathed out. “Well…no. I didn’t. But I was…”

Remus took another step closer. “James said I should be bold. Because I’ve fancied you since school and getting to know you has only made it so much bloody worse. So here I am and if you’re interested, I’d love to see your room. Even if it’s a bit untidy.”

Sirius’ cheeks went hot. “Oh. Well…I suppose, yeah.”

Remus grinned and fisted the front of Sirius’ shirt, tugging him close. “So would it be out of line to kiss you again?”

Sirius’ grin got a bit sappy as he shook his head. “No. I don’t think it would be. At all.”

Remus licked his lips. “Good.” And then he did. His mouth was pliant and hot, a bit needy after all this time. Sirius let out a small moan as he grabbed the tops of Remus’ shoulders and pulled him close. He was instantly hard, and from what he could feel, Remus was as well.

“I…yes. Bedroom,” Sirius breathed.

Remus was nodding as Sirius pulled him down to the room. He had the sense to wave his wand quickly, banishing all the take-away boxes and beer bottles. It didn’t smell too bad, he reckoned, and if it did, it didn’t seem to matter as Remus tugged him down on top of the unmade bed.

“Fuck,” Sirius hissed, right up against Remus’ mouth. He straddled Remus’ legs, dipping his head low. “You’re really here.”

“Unless I’m having some sort of fever dream.” Remus gasped as Sirius ground his hips down. “Then yes. I am.”

“Mmm fuck,” Sirius answered, then dipped his head low to kiss the other man again. “I don’t know what I did to deserve this, but thank you.”

Remus grinned against Sirius’ mouth, moving his hips now in a rhythm that was going to send them both over the edge too fast if they weren’t careful. “Ah… ah yes. I…I was hoping you might be pleased to see me.”

“So fucking pleased.” Sirius reached between them, first going for the zip on Remus’ trousers, then his own. He got their bottoms half-way off, cocks still behind pants, but the friction was greater and Sirius let out a low hum of pleasure. “I was actually on my…ah…my way to see you. After my shower.”

Remus ran his hands wildly up Sirius’ chest. “Were you?” he asked, his pupils blown wide with desire.

“I was. Reg made me realise I was being a bit of an idiot. I’d cancelled my wedding for you, told my mum about everything, but I was…a coward.”

Remus shook his head. “You’re braver than you think, Sirius Black.” His hands reached up to tangle in Sirius’ long locks. “You don’t give yourself enough credit.” He pulled him down for another searing kiss. “I’ve always,” he mumbled against Sirius’ warm lips, “found your bravery very enticing.”

Sirius grinned, sliding his hand between them to free their hard lengths. They slid together, and he let out a low groan. “Fuck. Remus.”

“Yes,” Remus breathed. His hand went down, his fingers curling round Sirius’ cock and a sense of wonder crossed his face. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?”

Sirius smiled, drawing one hand down Remus’ scarred cheek, the other grasping Remus hard. He pumped him gently, a maddening rhythm. “Not so bad yourself, you know. Used to stare at you all the time. Couldn’t get you out of my head.”

Remus bucked his hips, speeding his own rhythm as Sirius sped his, and before long they were pressed forehead to forehead, gasping and coming hard. Remus held Sirius tight through the aftershocks, then blinked up at him with wide eyes.

“That was…”

Sirius chuckled, and with a muttered, wandless spell, had them cleaned up. “Indeed it was.” He flopped to the side, unsure what to do until Remus pulled him close. He held him tight, like he was afraid Sirius would slip away again. “So er…we’ve not even had a proper date.”

Remus chuckled, pressing soft kisses along Sirius’ jaw. “Well we can remedy that, you know?”

“Yeah?” Sirius grinned at him. “I think I’d like that.”

Remus hummed and nuzzled the side of his neck. “Mind if we just stay here a bit though? I’d like to bask in the fact that I’m wrapped up in Sirius Black’s arms, in his bed, and he’s not hexing me stupid.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms round Remus properly, kissing the side of his face. “Merlin, I’m going to fall in love with you, aren’t I?”

Remus’ eyes were both watery, but alight with mischief and possibly affection as he grinned a bit stupidly. “You probably are. But that’s okay, because I think whatever you’ve caught for me is contagious.”

Sirius couldn’t help his rather sappy grin. “Oh. Well good. Suffering on my own would be the worst.”

Remus palmed his cheek. “Kiss me?”

Sirius obliged, letting it be tender and deep, and when he pulled away, he was a bit breathless. “Well Lupin, here we are.”

“Mmm, fraid so. And I think I intend to stay that way.”


End file.
